El samurai y la gema de la luz
by RozenDark
Summary: Sasuke es un samurai que fue entrenado para proteger una poderosa Gema que tenia el poder para traer paz a este mundo pero,tiene un problema y es que la Gema ha sido dividida en 9 pedazos y esparcida por distintos lugares y lo han enviado 1000 años al futuro y ahora tiene que encontrar los 9 pedazos de Gema antes que Orochimaru y tal vez en su viaje encuentre de nuevo el amor
1. cap1 el principio de los problemas

NOTAS: bueno aquí les traigo otro de mis fics jejejejejeje, este fic es de temática yaoi así que si no te gusta por favor evitémonos problemas y sal de inmediato y para los y las que si les gusta pues espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo jejejejejeje

ADEVERTENCIAS: lemon, mpreg, intento de violación, tortura, muerte de un personaje

GENERO: acción, drama, humor, romántico, tragedia,

Pareja principal: SASUNARU

Parejas secundarias: sasuino(muy leve),saigaa, itadei, entre otras que serán sorpresa

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Y sin más que decir les invito a leer O/

~~~~~capitulo 1:"El principio de los problemas" ~~~~~

*Siglos atrás un poderoso guerrero creo una hermosa gema, dicha gema fue creada con el propósito de traer paz a al mundo pero, lo único que trajo fue odio, muertes, guerra, para resumir la gema en lugar de traer luz solo trajo obscuridad al mundo...

El creador de la gema intento destruirla pero, no logro ya que su aprendiz se lo impidió, traicionándolo y llevándose la gema para sus malignos propósitos...

Pasaron muchos años y no se supo del aprendiz de Rikudo Sennin pero, este sabía que tarde o temprano Orochimaru aparecería para destruirlo y tener el completo control de la gema así que comenzó a buscar alguna forma para que Orochimaru no logre su objetivo y la encontró en un pequeño llamado Uchiha Sasuke quien poseía una energía poderosa y supo que ese niño era la única esperanza que tenía así que fue a hablar con los padres del niño y aceptaron por tal honor...

Rikudo Sennin entreno a Sasuke hasta volverlo un hombre fuerte y correcto...

La familia Uchiha estaba orgullosa de Sasuke y le brindaron todo su apoyo y comprensión junto con buenos deseos...

Ahora Sasuke era un hombre de 19 años y para rematar era uno de los varones más apuestos, ya que todas las mujeres y donceles se morían por tenerlo pero, Sasuke esa era ya tenía a la persona amada y esa era Yamanaka Ino una joven de lo más hermosa y de una buena familia...

La relación que tenían era la más hermosa y envidiada por todos ya que los 2 se amaban con locura y ese amor no solo fue un noviazgo sino que Sasuke decidió que ya era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel pidiéndole matrimonio a Ino quien acepto gustosa…

Todo era perfecto para Sasuke pero, no les duro mucho ya que 4 días después de su compromiso Orochimaru ataco la aldea y en cuanto Rikudo Sennin lo vio no dudo ni un segundo en atacar a Orchimaru quien no se dejó intimidar por su antiguo maestro...

Sasuke por su parte estaba peleando con los lacayos de Orochimaru pero, algo hizo que volteara a ver a su prometida y cuando lo hizo sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse ya que su amada estaba en el suelo en un gran charco de sangre así que se acercó a ella...*

-Sasuke llego donde Ino y la abrazo con cuidado-por favor resiste, no mueras te lo suplico Ino-suplico mientras comenzaba a llorar

-ante esto Ino puso una mano en la mejilla de Sasuke- Sasuke-kun….no podre…no podre…yo sé que no podre…estar contigo…así que escucha lo que te voy a pedir yo-dijo Ino susurrando

-Sasuke le puso una mano en su boca impidiendo que siguiera hablando-shhh no gastes energías por favor-dijo lo más calmado posible

-Sasuke-kun….yo no sobreviviré…y lo sabes….así que escucha…por favor encuentra otra persona a la que puedas amar….aunque no sea yo….aunque yo siga en tus recuerdos…y cuando la encuentres no la dejes ir y protégela….prométemelo por favor-le suplico a Sasuke mientras lloraba

-yo te lo prometo pero no digas eso-dijo esto mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y lloraba

-gracias…Sasuke-kun TE AMO-dijo esto apenas audible y comenzando a cerrar los ojos)

-I-Ino-se alteró al ver que no hubo respuesta y comenzó a sacudirla-por favor Ino no, no tu por favor vuelve yo TE AMO-dijo esto mientras su llanto se hizo más fuerte

*Pero, Ino no despertó, ya que no pudo resistir y murió, Sasuke se sentía impotente ya que no pudo ver quien fue pero, cuando lo descubriera lo mataría con sus propias manos…

Por otro lado Rikudo Sennin y Orochimaru estaban parejos pero, Orochimaru comenzó a usar trucos sucios...

Rikudo Sennin iba a morir y lo sabía pero, no se rendiría así que uso lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas para romper la gema en 9 pedazos que fueron esparcidos por varios lugares a encontrarse con las personas que serían sus guardianes luego le dijo a Sasuke sus últimas palabras...*

-Sasuke...encuentra los pedazos de la gema...antes que Orochimaru...no permitas que el obtenga su poder...y no olvides lo que te he enseñado... –dijo todo esto en susurro mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos

*Sasuke quedo solo su prometida había muerto, sus padres y su hermano habían desaparecido, y su maestro había muerto...

Ya no le quedaba nadien este mundo pero, por eso sabía que tenía que detener a Orochimaru ya que esa era su misión

Por otro lado Orochimaru estaba furioso ya que su ex-maestro dividió la gema pero, ahora no había nadie que le impidiera hacer lo que quiera y tenía mucho más poder que Sasuke así que se acercó a Sasuke...*

-bien ya que no hay nadie más que pueda detenerme creo que comenzare con mi diversión-dicho esto comenzó a sonreír de lado

-como si pudieras-dijo Sasuke molesto por la manera de hablar que tenía Orochimaru

-creo que lo hare más interesante solo para que sufras más te enviare al futuro...un futuro donde yo sea la ley...un futuro donde solo haya obscuridad...un futuro donde no haya esperanza-grito Orochimaru mientras comenzaba a reír maléficamente

*Dicho esto Orochimaru abrió un portal obscuro que se tragó a Sasuke...

Orochimaru comenzó a reír...

Una batalla estaba por comenzar*

CONTINUARA


	2. cap2 Entregando un tesoro

~~~~~capitulo 2:"Entregando un tesoro" ~~~~~

10 de octubre 1000 años después:

*Era una mañana de lo más hermosa en Konoha; las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba como nunca, las pocas personas que habían en la calle reían, todo era perfecto esa mañana...

Excepto para cierto doncel rubio que lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo pero, su madre entro a su habitación para levantarlo "amablemente"...*

-hijo ya es hora de levantarse-dijo una pelirroja a su pequeño hijo

-no quiero dame 5 minutos más-dijo el doncel con intenciones de seguir durmiendo mientras se envolvía con la sabana

-llevas diciendo eso más de una hora además ya es medio día-la pelirroja comenzó a enojarse por el comportamiento de su hijo y comenzó a tratar de quitarle la sabana

-pero, ni siquiera me das los 5 minutos que te pido y siempre vienes a despertarme y lo que yo quiero es seguir durmiendo ttebayo-dijo el doncel mientras se envolvía a un mas

-ya levántate-ordeno la pelirroja en tono molesto

-no quiero ttebayo-dijo el doncel aferrándose a la cama

La pelirroja ya estaba hasta el límite y su frente tenía una venita palpitándole-TE DIJE QUE TE LEVANTARAS YA NAMIKAZE NARUTO-comenzó a gritarle al doncel en tono furioso

-el doncel se levantó rápidamente cuando escucho el grito de su madre-ya me levante oka-chan-comenzó a reír nerviosamente

-así me gusta-comenzó a sonreír triunfante por haber logrado levantar a su flojo hijo-ahora date un baño, arréglate bien

-h-hai-contesto y comenzó a buscar ropa

-no deja de buscar que hoy te pondrás esto-le sonrió maternalmente y le entrego una caja

-¿qué es esto oka-chan?-pregunto el doncel mientras veía la caja con algo de intriga

-es tu primer regalo de cumpleaños, tu oto-san y yo lo compramos juntos para dártelo hijo-contesto mientras le sonreía cariñosamente

-¿puedo abrirlo?-pregunto curioso y ansioso por saber que tenía la caja

-claro y póntelo porque hoy tienes que lucir más hermoso de lo que ya eres-le dijo la pelirroja a su hijo mientras le sonreía cariñosamente-te estaremos esperando abajo hijo-dijo esto y salió de la habitación

-hai-contesto el doncel y luego comenzó a sonreír

*Naruto se bañó y arreglo como su madre le dijo, luego abrió la caja y saco un hermoso kimono de color naranja con toques negros y bordados en forma de flores de color blancas inmediatamente se puso el kimono y bajo donde toda su familia lo estaba esperando...

El doncel estaba muy contento porque casi toda su familia estaba reunida desde sus padres Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, su hermano mayor Namikaze Kurama, sus abuelos Namikaze Jiraiya y Senju Tsunade claro que su otro hermano Namikaze Deidara no estaba ni su tío Uzumaki Nagato pero, sabía que sus regalos no faltarían...*

-mi bebé se ve muy hermoso-dijo un pelirrubio a su pequeño hijo y comenzó a abrazarlo melosamente

-oto-san no hagas eso-dijo el doncel muy apenado por el comportamiento de su padre

-no puedo evitarlo eres muy lindo mi niño-contesto melosamente mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte

-ya hijo deja que yo también abrace a mi lindo nietecito-reclamo una rubia a su hijo

-hai-solto a su bebé para que su madre lo pudiera abrazar

-¿cómo has estado Naru-chan?-pregunto mientras comenzaba a abrazar a Naru

-bien oba-chan ¿y tú?-contesto a la pregunta de su abuela y luego le pregunto ya que quería saber sobre su querida abuela

-se podría decir que bien con eso de que siempre hay gente muy herida en el hospital... y todo por culpa de ese maldito Orochimaru-contesto con algo de molestia al recordar a Orochimaru

-querida sabes que no debes nombrar a ese hombre es muy peligroso-regaño a su esposa un peliblanco

-tsk! pero, es la verdad-se quejó la pelirubia por el regaño de su esposo

-bueno será mejor que dejemos de hablar sobre eso y sigamos festejando al pequeño Naru-chan-dijo la peliroja para evitar una pelea entre sus suegros mientras sonreía

-ya no soy un pequeño ya cumplí los 18-se quejó el rubio doncel por el comentario de su madre mientras hacia un puchero típico de el

-ja pero, para todos siempre serás la misma pulga de siempre-dijo en tono de burla un varón pelirojo mientras sonreía de lado

-Kurama-nii eres muy malo-comenzó a sollozar por el comentario de burla que hizo su hermano

-eh n-no es cierto era broma por favor no llores-trato de calmar su hermanito y se arrepintió por haber hecho que se sienta mal

-el doncel comenzó a reír mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermano-caíste oni-san-se burló por la reacción que tuvo su hermano

*Todos comenzaron a reírse porque sabían que Kurama podía ser uno de los varones más fríos y temible pero, con sus hermanitos Deidara y Naruto era todo lo contrario, sobre todo con el más pequeño de los 3 Naruto...

La fiesta continuo pero, cuando llego la noche todos se tensaron y el ambiente se hizo pesado ya que tenían algo que confesarle a Naruto...*

-Naru-chan creo que es tiempo-dijo en tono preocupado

-¿tiempo de qué?-pregunto el doncel en tono curioso

-de que te de esto-dijo esto mientras sacaba un collar de plata con un gema en forma de gota de color rojo

-pero, oka-chan ese es el collar que te dio Mito-oba-chan-dijo esto en tono preocupado mientras veía el collar

-si pero, es lo que te convierte en un guardián-contesto sonriendo mientras le ponía el collar a Naru

-¿guardián?-pregunto mientras veía a su madre

*Kushina le conto todo a Naruto...desde la creación de la gema hasta el sacrificio de Rikudo Sennin y del como se va pasando la gema del Kyuuby a cada generación y del porque él era el siguiente luego lo abrazo fuertemente...*

-mi niño no quisiera que tú tuvieras esta carga pero, solo contigo brilla la gema-le dijo con algo de tristeza mientras lo abrazaba

-no te preocupes oka-chan-dijo el doncel mientras le snreía a su madre para tratar de calmarla

-bien dejemos este tema para después y comamos pastel-dijo el varón pelirrubio mientras sonreía para tratar de calmar la tensión del momento

-hai-contesto alegremente el doncel

*Toda la familia siguió festejando sin saber que toda su vida cambiaria...

Por otro lado Sasuke llego a la época de Naruto y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo...

Mientras que afuera de la mansión Namikaze unas sombras acechaba a la familia Namikaze con un solo objetivo acabar con el guardián de la gema Kyuuby...*

CONTINUARA…


	3. cap3 Peligroso encuentro

~~~~~capitulo 3:"Peligroso encuentro" ~~~~~

*Sasuke llego sano y salvo al futuro pero, claro que estaba desorientado ya que la pequeña aldea en la que vivía ahora estaba mucho más grande; habían muchas casas y edificios inmensos…

Él se encontraba en un callejón húmedo y obscuro así que decidió salir a explorar la aldea de Konoha…

Todo era muy raro para el pero, eso no le importaba; ahora lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar los 9 pedazos de gema y restaurar la gema de la luz pero, para eso tenía que encontrar a los guardianes de dichos pedazos pero, ¿Dónde?...

Fue allí donde lo recordó, en el mundo existían 9 aldeas principales y Konoha era una de esas aldeas así que con ese pensamiento comenzó a explorar la aldea para encontrar al guardián pero, no lo logro así que decidió buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche pero, no tenía dinero de esa época y cada vez que se acercaba a alguien se alejaban de él y lo veían de manera desconfiada…

Efectivamente todo era muy diferente ya que en su época las personas ayudaban al necesitado y en esta época desconfiaban hasta de los animales y todo por culpa de Orochimaru…

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando…

Y sin que se lo propusiera paso por la mansión Namikaze que en eso momentos era atacada por los lacayos de Orochimaru así que decidió ir en su ayuda…

-1 hora antes-

La familia Namikaze seguía festejando al joven doncel cuando de repente comenzaron a golpear fuertemente la puerta ante esto Kushina le dijo a Kurama…*

-Kurama llévate a Naruto escóndanse y si es posible salgan de la casa y por nada del mundo vengan con nosotros entendiste-ordeno la peliroja a su hijo mayor de manera seria

-h-hai pero, estarán bien no oka-san-contesto en tono preocupado

-hai pero, solo es por si acaso así que como buen hermano que eres protege a tu hermanito si-dijo la peliroja mientras sonreía para tratar de calmar a su hijo

-lo hare oka-san-contesto el pelirojo mientras sonreía

*Kurama cumplió con la orden de su madre y se llevó a Naruto, por otro lado Minato y Jiraiya fueron a buscar sus armas mientras que Kushina y Tsunade buscaban con que defenderse con la meta de que Kurama se lleve a Naruto a un lugar seguro ya que sabían que nadie saldría vivo de esa batalla…

Minato y Jiraiya comenzaron a pelear pero, Orochimaru mando a los más fuertes que tenía bajo su mando a los Akatsuki…

Minato peleaba contra el líder del grupo Pain que tenía la habilidad de hacer clones con distintas habilidades, por otro lado Jiraiya peleaba contra los más raros del grupo Setsu y Tobi y no le iba nada bien…

Mientras tanto Tsunade peleaba contra los más sádicos Kakuzu y Hidan pero, en un descuido le atravesaron el corazón haciendo que muera de manera inmediata, ante esto Kushina trato de acercarse pero, cuando la vieron la atacaron dejándola casi muerta…

Minato dejo de pelear cuando vio a su amada esposa caer y quiso ir en su ayuda pero, en cuanto se descuidó lo mataron de la manera más cruel…

Jiraiya vio a su hijo caer y quedo cegado por la ira y comenzó a atacar como sea cosa que los enemigos aprovecharon y lo mataron…

Luego fueron por Kushina y la sacaron a rastras del lugar…*

-muy bien Uzumaki-san solo lo preguntare una vez ¿Dónde está su lindo hijo?-pregunto el pelinaranjo

-y…yo te digo…vete al diablo….maldito-contesto apenas por estar respirando con dificultad

-como no nos quiere decir entonces quemaremos el lugar a ver si así sale de su escondite-amenazo mientras sonreía de lado

*Ante esto Kushina quiso levantarse para detenerlos pero, no se lo permitieron y la obligaron a ver como incendiaban su hogar junto con los cuerpos de sus seres queridos y 2 de sus más grandes tesoros…

Por otro lado en cuanto Kurama vio humo se alarmo y supo que algo andaba muy mal así que él y Naruto salieron de su escondite y vieron que el lugar estaba en llamas…

Kurama tomo la mano de Naruto y fueron por la sala pero, al llegar quedaron horrorizados con lo que vieron ya que su oto-san y sus abuelos estaban muertos y el lugar estaba lleno de sangre…

Kurama cerró los ojos y apretó los puños para evitar llorar y darle todo su apoyo a su hermanito, por otro lado Naruto comenzó a llorar en silencio y sus ojos perdieron algo de brillo…

Kurama agarro una catana y tomo la mano de Naruto y salieron ya que su hogar estaba en llamas pero, al salir el grupo de Akatsuki estaba esperándolos y en cuanto los vieron comenzaron a atacarlos…

Kurama puso a Naruto atrás de él y comenzó a pelear contra todos pero, en un descuido le hirieron gravemente el brazo, cosa que Pain aprovecho para mandarlo lejos de Naruto…

En cuanto Naruto quedo al descubierto quiso huir pero, Pain lo tomo bruscamente del brazo y lo atrajo hacia el luego le paso uno de sus brazos por el cuello oprimiéndolo levemente y dejándolo inmóvil y a su merced, ante esto Naruto quedo muy asustado y busco con la mirada a Kurama que en cuanto vio su situación…*

-suelta a mí hermano maldito-grito Kurama en tono furioso y preocupado

-oblígame-reto mientras lamia la mejilla de Naru-creo que le daré la gema a Orochimaru-sama y me quedare con esta lindura como mi zorrita personal-dijo mientras sonreía de lado

-no lo permitiré-grito furioso por ver tal atrevimiento

*Kurama fue hacia Pain pero, fue detenido por los demás Akatsuki…

Pain comenzó a caminar llevándose a Naruto arrastras, y ya harto de que Naruto oponga resistencia le iba a golpear pero, alguien le atravesó el pecho haciendo que suelte al doncel y luego sintió una potente descarga eléctrica haciendo que caiga al suelo sin poder moverse…

Kurama y Naruto vieron a la persona que llego en su ayuda…

-tiempo actual-

Cuando entro a ayudar Sasuke vio a un varón pelirrojo tratando de que no se lleven a un doncel rubio que al parecer era la persona que estaba buscando…

Claro que lo iba a salvar pero, por alguna razón cuando vio que el tipo pelinaranjo iba a pegarle al doncel se llenó de ira y fue hacia el tipo y le atravesó haciendo que suelte al doncel quien cayo sentado y temblando en el suelo y luego uso una descarga eléctrica para inmovilizar al tipo, luego ayudo al doncel a incorporarse y se presentó…*

-Sasuke comenzó a ayudar a Naru-soy Uchiha Sasuke y he venido a protegerte

CONTINUARA…


	4. cap4 La perdida y el inicio del viaje

~~~~~capitulo 4:"La pérdida y el inicio del viaje" ~~~~~

*Kurama estaba desesperado su hermanito había sido capturado pero, de la nada llego un misterioso samurái y salvo a Naruto de las garras de Pain y como ya no tenían a Naruto no dudaría en acabar con ellos así que de manera rápida y con ayuda del samurái dejaron a todos los Akatsuki mal heridos…

Ante esto Tobi lanzo una bomba de humo y todo Akatsuki aprovecho la distracción para escapar y por un momento Kurama pensó que se habían llevado a Naruto pero, se alegró al verlo y fue hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente pero, dejaron de hacerlo cuando escucharon la débil voz de su madre y cuando la vieron fueron corriendo hacia ella…*

-oka-san resiste-dijo el varón en tono preocupado

-mi hijo…n-no podre sobrevivir…por favor…cuida de tus hermanitos…no permitas que les pase nada-hablo apenas susurrando mientras respiraba con dificultad

-Kurama comenzó a llorar-sabes que lo hare oka-san-contesto para calmar a su madre

-oka-chan por favor no mueras-suplico Naruto mientras comenzaba llorar

-mi…pequeño…Naru-chan…por favor….cuídate mucho…y un consejo…cuando encuentres el amor…por nada del mundo lo dejes ir…síguelo donde vaya…y siempre…se feliz mi bebé…te amo-dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía débilmente para calmar a su pequeño hijo

-lo hare oka-chan pero, tienes que vivir para verlo-suplico el doncel a su madre

-una cosa más…díganle a Dei-chan…que siempre siga…sus sueños…yo sé que…se convertirá en un gran artista…pero que también trate de…conseguir a su persona amada…que no lo olvide…tampoco tu…Kura-chan…porque yo quiero que mis 3 tesoros…sean felices…con sus personas destinadas-Kushina comenzó a llorar porque sabía que ya no los podría ver más-yo se…que el camino será doloroso pero…sé que lograran…encontrar la felicidad…por favor cuídense…vayan con su tío Nagato…el los ayudara…y sepan que su oto-san y su oka-san…siempre velaran por ustedes…sea en esta vida…o en la otra…adiós mis tesoros…LOS AMO no olviden…..sayonara-dijo esto mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos

*Después de decir esas palabras Kushina no resistió mas y murió ante la triste mirada de Kurama y Naruto y la fría mirada de Sasuke…*

-tsk!-fue lo único que pudo decir para no llorar más mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños

-oka-chan…oka-chaaaaaan-grito el doncel desesperado y llorando por la pérdida de su madre

-ante esto Kurama comenzó a abrazar a Naru para apoyarlo-tranquilo pequeño yo siempre estaré para ti y Deid…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque se desmayo

-oni-san ¿Qué tienes? Oni-san-pregunto en tono preocupado

*Kurama se desmayo ante la mirada preocupada de Naruto que cuando lo vio comenzó a revisarlo y vio que tenía una grave herida en el brazo y en abdomen…

Sasuke lo ayudo a llevarlo con Nagato, el tío de Naruto, y cuando llegaron le contaron todo a Nagato quien se lamento al saber que su única hermana había muerto…

Después del funeral de la familia Namikaze, Sasuke comenzó a exigirle a Naruto que le entregara la gema Kyuuby pero, Naruto siempre se negaba…

En esos 5 dias que habían pasado Naruto siempre iba a visitar a Kurama quien había estado en coma todo ese tiempo, por otro lado Sasuke seguía insistiendo que le dieran la gema Kyuuby hasta que Naruto se harto y le dijo algo que no se esperaba…*

-tienes que darme la gema ya que mi misión es restaurar la gema de la luz y traer paz a este mundo-dijo en tono serio

-y yo ya te dije que no puedo dártela porque es el ultimo recuerdo de mi madre y me dijo que yo la protegiera y eso voy a hacer-contesto en tono molesto

-pero, ni siquiera sabes defenderte y quieres proteger la gema Kyuuby de verdad eres un Dobe-se burló por el comentario de Naru mientras sonreía de lado

-no soy un Dobe, estúpido Teme-grito molesto por el insulto mientras hacia un puchero)

-ya dame la gema-ordeno en tono serio y amenazador

-ya me hartaste, si la quieres te la doy-le grito el doncel al samurái harto y molesto

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendido por ver la reacción del doncel

-si pero, yo la cuido y te acompaño-dijo mientras comenzaba a sonreír

-¿Qué?, ni loco te llevo Dobe-dijo el samurái en tono serio

-entonces no te la daré-dijo el doncel mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda al samurái

-tsk! Está bien pero, alístate para mañana en la mañana y no me vayas a estorbar-Sasuke termino aceptando cuando vio que no le quedaba de otra

-hai-contesto Naru mientras comenzaba a sonreír ya que obtuvo lo que quería

*Naruto se preparó para el viaje y no le dijo nada a su tío ya que sabía que este se negaría pero, el tenía que ir ya que por alguna razón sentía que tenía que estar con Sasuke pero, no sabía porque…

Ya en la mañana Naruto escribió una carta y la dejo en su cama, luego salió sin hacer ruido y cuando salió Sasuke lo estaba esperando…*

-seguro que quieres seguir con esto Dobe-pregunto el azabache con la esperanza de no llevar al doncel

-seguro Teme-respondió Naru destruyendo las esperanzas de Sasuke mientras sonreía

*Naruto vio por última vez la casa y comenzó a caminar a lado de Sasuke, ya que tenían que empezar su búsqueda cuanto antes…

Por otro lado los Akatsuki estaban llegando a la aldea del sonido para informarle a Orochimaru lo sucedido…*

-Orochimaru-sama le suplico que nos perdone pero, si no fuera por ese samurái el doncel Uzumaki-Namikaze no hubiera escapado y ya tendría la gema Kyuuby en sus manos-rogo el Pain de rodillas ante su amo

-*suspiro* solo por esta vez los perdonare y en cuanto al samurái de eso me encargo-dijo mientras comenzaba a sonreír siniestramente-ah una cosa mas no solo quiero la gema Kyuuby también quiero al doncel así que más te vale que no le metas mano ¿entendiste?-ordeno en tono autoritario

-entendido amo-contesto de manera cortes a Orochimaru

-retírate-ordeno Orochimaru

*Pain se fue y Orochimaru llamo a uno de sus más fuertes y fieles sirvientes…*

-quiero que me traigas al doncel guardián de la gema Kyuuby-ordeno Orochimaru al hombre frente a él

-Entendido amo-respondió y luego selevanto y comenzó a irse

-veremos ¿Qué pasara ahora Sasuke?-Orochimaru comenzó a reírse maléficamente

CONTINUARA…


	5. cap5 Conociendo al guardian Rokubi

~~~~~capitulo 5:"Conociendo al guardián Rokubi" ~~~~~

*Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban caminando por un bosque para poder llegar a la aldea más cercana ya que Naruto comenzó a quejarse por hambre y cansancio y por eso Sasuke decidió descansar en la primera aldea que encuentren para luego seguir su camino…

Claro que Sasuke se encontraba algo molesto porque tuvo que parar a descansar solo para que Naruto dejara de hablar así que como venganza comenzó a caminar rápido dejando al pobre de Naruto atrás…*

-S-Sasuke espérame-grito mientras corría para alcanzar a Sasuke

-es que eres muy lento Dobe, a este paso jamás llegaremos-dijo con algo de burla al ver la cara de Naru

-lo que pasa es que no eres un caballero-dijo Naru en tono de reproche mientras hacía un mohín

-solo soy un caballero con la gente inteligente, no con los Dobes como tú-dijo el azabache mientras sonreía de lado al ver la expresión de Naru

-Teme-grito muy molesto por el comentario de Sasuke

-ya deja de quejarte y camina más rápido-dijo en tono serio y autoritario

-eres malo-se quejó mientras hacia un mohín

-si soy malo y tu un Dobe pero, ni modos no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiar-contesto el azabache de lo más normal mientras sonreía de lado

*Asi continuaron peleando hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea donde buscaron una posada para pasar la noche…

Al día siguiente decidieron seguir su camino pero, de repente la gema Kyuuby comenzó a brillar y jalar a Naruto hacia otro camino, por otro lado un varón iba caminando cuando la gema de su pulsera comenzó a brillar y jalarlo hacia Sasuke y Naruto…

Sasuke comenzó a seguir a Naruto, el varón siguió caminando donde lo llevaba su gema, Naruto choco con el varón y todo ante la mirada de Sasuke que en cuanto vio la gema del varón no dudo en acercársele…*

-¿Dónde sacaste esa gema?-pregunto el azabache en tono serio

-Hmp! Una persona normal primero se presenta y luego hace preguntas-se burló el varón mientras sonreía de lado

-Uchiha Sasuke, ahora responde-contesto en serio y amenazador

*El varón ignoro a Sasuke y se acercó a Naruto, le tomo la mano, la beso y se presentó como todo un caballero…*

-Hola belleza mi nombre es Utakata ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-le hablo a Naru de una manera encantadora y coqueta mientras besaba su mano

-N-Naruto, Namikaze Naruto-contesto apenado y sonrojado por la acción del varón

-bello nombre para alguien tan hermoso como tu belleza-adulo al doncel mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-g-gracias-contesto Naru todo sonrojado y apenado

-cof, cof, si ya terminaste de coquetearle al extraño entonces deja que yo hable con el Naruto-hablo Sasuke molesto y algo celoso

-yo no le estaba coqueteando-contesto Naru molesto por el comentario de Sasuke- ¿por qué tiene que ser tan grosero

-Utakata tomo desprevenido a Naru y comenzó a abrazarlo-tranquilízate amargado, no le hables asi a la belleza-dijo mientras miraba a Sasuke con burla y luego miraba a Naru coquetamente

-molesto por tal acción Sasuke saco su espada-será mejor que lo sueltes y me hables sobre la gema que tienes-ordeno el azabache en tono furioso

-no es de tu incumbencia y tampoco soltare a la belleza ya que él y yo somos guardianes y creo que estará mejor conmigo que con un amargado como tú-dijo Utakata mientras sonreía de lado

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto más que furioso

-etto…Utakata-san mejor suélteme y explique eso de que usted es un guardián-le pidió amablemente pero, a la vez nervioso por la cercanía de Utakata

-de acuerdo solo porque tú me lo pides belleza-contesto Utakata mientras le guiñaba un ojo)

-gracias-contesto sonriendo

-tsk!-fue lo único que dijo el azabache

-verán como les dije soy un guardián y mi padre me dio la gema Rokubi antes de morir…Eso paso cuando yo apenas era un niño…Orochimaru mato a mi padre por esta gema pero, antes de que Orochimaru llegara a mi aldea mi padre me dio la gema y me saco de la aldea…desde entonces he estado viajando de aldea en aldea…Orochimaru no solo mato a mi padre sino que también a mi mejor amigo un doncel llamado Yagura que era el guardián de la gema Sambi…Orochimaru también pidió recompensa por mí pero, afortunadamente me encontré con mi maestro, un hombre muy bueno y fuerte que me enseño a defenderme pero, Orochimaru me encontró y mi maestro se sacrificó para salvarme y ahora aquí estoy contándole mi vida al ángel que será mi futuro esposo y *madre* de mis hijos-termino de decir mientras trataba de besar a Naru

-furioso por esa acción Sasuke hablo-muy bien nos contaste tu historia y nos informaste que Orochimaru tiene la gema Sambi ahora danos la tuya y aléjate del Dobe-ordeno mientras alejaba a Naru de Utakata

-¿Por qué te entrometes? Acaso la belleza y tu son novios o promet….

*Utakata no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sasuke le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara…*

Sasuke oculto su mirada bajo su flequillo mientras apretaba los puños-nunca vuelvas a decir esas palabras porque yo…yo… -Sasuke subió la mirada y continuo hablando-yo nunca sería algo de alguien tan estorboso y mimado como lo es Naruto-grito muy furioso sin medir las consecuencias que traerían sus palabras

-Utakata comenzó a ver con furia a Sasuke al darse cuenta de la expresión del doncel- veo que eres peor de lo que creí-dijo en tono serio

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto un poco más calmado

*Pero, Sasuke no pudo preguntar mas ya que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho…*

-Sasuke vio a Naru y se le oprimio el pecho-N-Naruto yo…-trato de disculparse ya que se sentía muy arrepentido

-Naruto solo pudo ocultar su mirada mientras lloraba-perdón por estorbarte…te prometo que ya no lo hare más

*Naruto se fue corriendo hacia el bosque con la mirada perdida y llorando ya que le había dolido lo que Sasuke dijo…

Sasuke en cuanto vio a Naruto llorar se le estrujo el corazón y quiso ir por el pero, Utakata se lo impidió dándole un golpe en la cara…*

-ni siquiera te le acerques …tú no eres tan diferente de Orochimaru ya que no te interesa pasar por encima de los demás ni tampoco a cuanta gente puedes herir…todo por estas malditas gemas bien aquí tienes la mía-dijo tirándole a Sasuke la gema Rokubi-yo no la quiero y no te preocupes tratare de convencer a Naruto de que te de la suya y asi lo dejes-sigui hablado en tono furioso-y quien sabe tal vez después se case conmigo y tengamos muchos hijos-con tal pensamiento comenzó a sonreír de lado-ahora si me disculpas iré a buscar a la belleza asi que adiós-se despidió en tono serio

*Utakata se fue en la misma dirección que Naruto mientras que Sasuke guardo la gema Rokubi y se levantó para comenzar a correr en la misma dirección que Naruto y Utakata ya que estaba muy arrepentido por lo que le dijo a Naruto…*

-tsk! ¿Dónde estás Dobe?-susurro al aire mientras corría

*Mientras los 2 varones buscaban a Naruto este estaba cerca de un lago ocultando su cara en sus rodillas mientras lloraba como nunca pero, no se percató de que cerca había una sombra misteriosa…

Por otro lado Sasuke sintió una energía maligna cerca del lago asi que comenzó a correr más rápido ya que sentía que algo andaba mal…

Utakata también sintió la energía pero, la razón por la que comenzó a correr en esa dirección fue que también sintió la energía de Naruto…

Durante el trayecto los varones se encontraron…*

-si vas a decir que no me incumbe pues te equivocas-contesto el azabache antes de recibir los regaños bien merecidos de Utakata

-no te iba a decir eso, de hecho mejor acelera el paso porque esa energía está cerca de Naruto y no creo que quiera nada bueno-le informo a Sasuke en tono serio y preocupado

-tsk! Resiste Dobe-penso Sasuke con preocupación

*Mientras los 2 varones corrían hacia el lago la sombra se revelo ante Naruto que en cuanto vio al tipo parado frente a el comenzó a temblar ya que ese hombre no le daba buena espina…*

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Naru en tono nervioso

-No importa quién soy, lo que importa es que vendrás conmigo quieras o no-contesto el varón en tono serio y autoritario

-Naru comenzó a alejarse del varón mientras temblaba-¿q-que quiere de mí?-pregunto Naru muy asustado

-No importa que quiero, lo que importa es lo que Orochimaru-sama quiere y él quiere todo de ti-contesto en tono serio

-O-Orochimaru-al escuchar ese nombre Naru quedo muy asustado y trato de irse-creo que mejor me voy asi que adi…

*Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el tipo utilizo sus propios huesos para amarrar a Naruto lastimándolo ya que formo un amarre con púas…*

-Mi nombre es Kimimaru y mi deber es llevarte con Orochimaru-sama pero, si te resistes tendré que lastimarte-dijo en tono amenazador mientras apretaba el amarre-y ¿no querrás eso o sí?-pregunto con burla mientras sonreía de lado

-ahhhh! No…por favor…duele mucho-suplico Naruto mientras caía al suelo llorando

-asi me gusta que mis víctimas se retuerzan de dolor-dijo Kimimaru con burla mientras reía sádicamente

*Por otro lado Sasuke y Utakata escucharon el grito de Naruto y aceleraron el paso ya que temían lo peor…*

-Naruto resiste por favor-pensó Sasuke con mucha preocupación

CONTINUARA…


	6. cap6 El sacrificio de Utakata

~~~~~capitulo 6:"El sacrificio de Utakata" ~~~~~

*Naruto comenzó a perder mucha sangre debido al amarre que Kimimaru le hizo…

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Utakata corrían lo más rápido que podían para llegar al lago ya que temían que algo malo le pasara a Naruto…*

-ya puedo ver el lago-informo Utakata a Sasuke

-hay que apresurarnos resiste Naruto-Sasuke se encontraba muy preocupado y sabía que si le pasaba algo malo a Naru jamás se loperdonaría

*Después de tanto correr Sasuke y Utakata llegaron al lago a tiempo ya que Kimimaru había quitado u amarre cuando Naruto cayo inconsciente y lo tomo en brazos para llevárselo claro que no conto con Sasuke y Utakata quienes al ver el estado del doncel se enojaron…*

-Sasuke saco su espada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Naru-será mejor que sueltes a Naruto si es que no quieres morir-ordeno totalmente furioso

-morir ¿eh?, Tú debes ser el samurái que Orochimaru-sama trajo del pasado…no eres la gran cosa…y sobre el doncel no tengo planeado soltarlo ya que mi amo lo quiere para el-dijo Kimimaru mientras sonreía de lado

-maldito no permitiré que un ángel como Naruto sea violado por un tipo y menos si es Orochimaru-grito Utakata totalmente furioso

-lo que mi amo haga con él no me importa así que si me disculpan tengo una entrega que hacer-dijo Kimimaru mientras veía a Naru

-eso si lo permito-dijo Utakata en tono amenazador

*Utakata saco un tipo de pipa pero, en lugar de sacer humo saco muchas burbujas que se dirigieron a Kimimaru…*

-¿burbujas? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-pregunto con burla

-en realidad es una buena distracción-dijo Sasuke mientras aparecia detrás de Kimimaru)

-maldición-fue lo único que pudo decir Kimimaru

*Sasuke logro cortarle el brazo a Kimimaru haciendo que suelte a Naruto quien iba a azotar contra el suelo pero, Una burbuja gigante lo envolvió y lo llevo con Utakata…

Sasuke fue hacía ellos para asegurarse de que Naruto estuviera bien…*

-Utakata se puso a revisar las heridas de Naru-está bien pero, sus heridas son algo profundas y a perdido sangre-dijo muy preocupado

-tsk! Es mi culpa pero, ¿estará bien no?-pregunto mientras veía a Naru con preocupación

-si pero, lo que me preocupa es que perdió sangre y sigue perdiéndola-contesto muy preocupado

-tsk! Sera mejor que me entreguen al doncel y su muerte no será muy dolorosa-amenazo mientras sonreía de lado

-maldito ¿Cómo te atreves?-grito Sasuke totalmente furioso

*Sasuke se lanzó contra Kimimaru y este utilizo sus huesos para hacer una espada y estar a la par con Sasuke…

Una pelea comenzó y Sasuke iba ganando mientras Utakata trataba de detener la hemorragia de las heridas de Naruto…

Sasuke y Kimimaru peleaban con todo, ninguno se dejaba vencer por el otro pero, nada se comparaba con el duro entrenamiento de Sasuke…

Por otro lado Naruto comenzó a despertar cuando sintió que tocaban sus heridas…*

-Naruto comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado-¿d-dónde estoy?-pregunto en susurro ya que temía lo peor

-Naruto ¿te duele mucho?-pregunto Utakata en tono preocupado

-s-si ese tipo me ataco y me dio mucho miedo él dijo que Orochimaru me quiere-dijo el doncel mientras temblaba muy asustado

-tranquilo ahora necesito que me pongas mucha atención, quiero que agarres tu gema con ambas manos, cierres los ojos y luego pienses en algo que te haga muy feliz entendiste-dijo en tono serio

-h-hai-fue lo único que Naru pudo decir

*Naruto hizo lo que Utakata le dijo y su gema comenzó a brillar junto con su cuerpo y sus heridas sanaron por completo pero, se desmayó por usar la energía de la gema…*

-*suspiro* menos mal ahora solo descansa-dijo Utakata mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Naru

*Sasuke por otro lado seguía peleando pero, Kimimaru lo agarro desprevenido cuando volteo a ver hacía Naruto pero, su ataque no llego ya que Utakata se puso frente al ataque haciendo que le atravesaran el estómago…*

-escúchame bien amargado…toma a Naruto y vete de aquí…no permitas que le pase nada…ya que yo no lo podré ayudar otra vez…y hazlo rápido…porque este tipo no vino solo…yo los distraeré…-dijo Utakata-deja de mirarme así y apresúrate-grito al ver que Sasuke no se movía y solo se le quedaba viendo

-tsk! No te preocupes yo lo protegeré y gracias Utakata-dijo Sasuke mientras iba por Naru

-hmp! No eres tan malo…Sasuke-dijo Utakata mientras detenía a Kimimaru-creo que es hora…de que me reúna con…Yagura-susurro al aire mientras veía hacia el cielo

*Sasuke tomo en brazos a Naruto y comenzó a correr para alejarse del lugar…

Por otro lado 4 sombras misteriosas llegaron donde estaban Kimimaru y Utakata y entre todos atacaron a Utakata hasta dejarlo apenas con vida…*

-utakata se encontraba en el suelo respirando con dificultad-Y-Yagura…ya pronto estare contigo…je…lo bueno es que ese amargado se llevó al angelical Naruto…eso es algo bueno…ahora espero y esos 2 revelen sus sentimientos ya que se nota que son más que simples amigos…no me arrepiento de haberlos ayudado-dijo sus últimas palabras mientras cerraba los ojos

-tsk! Ya se murió y lo peor es que ese samurái se llevó las gemas Kyuuby y Rokuby y también se llevó al doncel-dijo Kimimaru muy molesto

-Jefe no se preocupe que pronto lo atraparemos y recuperaremos al doncel y las gemas-dijo tratando de animar a su jefe

-hmp! Tienes razón-contesto mientras sonreía de lado

*Por otro lado Sasuke ya se había alejado lo suficiente de hecho ya casi llegaba a la aldea donde se encontraba el siguiente guardián…

Así que se detuvo y puso a Naruto con mucho cuidado en el suelo, luego encendió una fogata…

Cuando sintió el calor del fuego Naruto comenzó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke…*

-S-Sasuke ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Naru al no reconocer el lugar

-en un bosque a unos cuantos kilómetros de la siguiente aldea y tu ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto el azabache en tono preocupado

-bien, ya no me duele nada-contesto Naru mientras veía a todos lados-Sasuke ¿Dónde está Utakata-san?-pregunto al no ver a Utakata por ningún lado

-él…él se sacrificó para que estés a salvo-contesto Sasuke tratando de no sonar triste

-n-no-ante esa respuesta Naru comenzó a llorar-¿Por qué?-pregunto con tristeza mientras abrazaba a Sasuke

-tranquilo Naruto, tranquilo-hablo Sasuke para tratar de calmar a Naru mientras correspondia el abrazo-te lo juro Utakata yo cumpliré mi promesa y siempre protegeré a Naruto

CONTINUARA…


	7. cap7 Nuevos sentimientos encontrados

~~~~~capitulo 7:"Nuevos sentimientos encontrados" ~~~~~

*Después de descansar un rato más, Sasuke y Naruto continuaron su camino pero, durante el trayecto se formó un silencio incomodo debido a lo que había sucedido antes, claro que Sasuke se encargó de romper dicho silencio…*

-Naruto-llamo el azabache en susurro

-sí, ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto el blondo sin ganas de hablar

-yo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije antes, es que Utakata me hizo enojar mucho con sus palabras-se disculpó el azabache totalmente arrepentido

-pero, eso no era motivo para decir lo que me dijiste y más si yo no me estaba metiendo contigo-reclamo el blondo-y sabes en verdad me dolió porque sé que es verdad-dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a sollozar-yo sé que soy un estorbo…por mi culpa mis padres y abuelos están muertos…por mi culpa mi hermano mayor está en coma…y por mi culpa Utakata-san está muerto-dijo el blondo mientras lloraba al recordar todas las desgracias que le habían ocurrido a varios de sus seres queridos-así que no te disculpes por algo que es verdad-suplico mientras trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que no paraban de salir-además he estado pensando algo desde anoche-dijo en susurro mientras ocultaba sus ojos bajo su flequillo

-¿Q-Qué cosa?-pregunto el azabache con mucho arrepentimiento y culpa por el estado del Naruto

-tal vez deba darte la gema Kyuuby y regresar a casa antes de que te pase algo malo-dijo Naruto mientras apretaba los puños-porque si te llegara a pasar algo por mi culpa yo jamás me lo perdonaría –dijo el blondo mientras nuevas lagrimas comenzaban resbalar por sus mejillas

-Sasuke al oír esas palabras no pudo más con la culpa y abrazo protectoramente a Naruto-no llores, no es tu culpa que Orochimaru sea un adicto al poder, además a mí no me pasara nada ya que yo soy muy fuerte-dijo el azabache tratando de animar al blondo-además, ¿no que no me ibas a dar la gema Kyuuby?, ¿acaso te vas a rendir así de fácil?-pregunto el azabache tratando de hacer entrar en razón al blondo mientras hacía más fuerte el abrazo

-sí, sé que había dicho eso-contesto con tristeza el blondo-pero, ¿de qué me sirve ahora?-pregunto con mucho pesar esa conversación solo hacía que se sienta mucho peor-además tú crees que yo soy un estorbo, así que mejor llegamos a la siguiente aldea y allí te doy la gema y me voy de tu vida, solo así serás libre de mi-dijo con mucho dolor y tristeza con cada palabra-después de todo tendrás lo que querías-dijo mientras subía la mirada hacia Sasuke, una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza

-Sasuke al ver la cara de Naruto se le oprimió el corazón y tuvo una sensación que no había tenido desde Ino pero, la ignoro y abrazo aún más fuerte a Naruto-es mi culpa que este así pero, no puedo permitir que se vaya ya que Orochimaru lo quiere para él y eso no lo puedo permitir aunque tenga que fingir algo que no quiero o tal vez ¿sí?, bueno esto será por su bien-pensó el azabache con decisión y algo de duda por los nuevos sentimientos que comenzaban a crecer-Naruto…yo…yo te necesito conmigo…porque yo sin ti no puedo continuar así que por favor quédate conmigo, por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo-suplico el azabache

-Sasuke-susurro el blondo ligeramente sonrojado por las palabras de Sasuke-yo…solo porque me lo pides de esa manera pero, por favor no sigas disculpándote más-suplico el blondo

-ok-fue la corta respuesta-en verdad hice que se sienta muy deprimido, de verdad soy un completo idiota-pensó el azabache con mucho arrepentimiento

*Después de esa emotiva conversación los 2 continuaron caminado hasta que se hizo de noche, decidieron parar para pasar la noche, así que prepararon todo para poder dormir a la intemperie pero, antes de dormir Naruto le pregunto algo a Sasuke…*

-etto…Sasuke ¿a qué aldea nos dirigimos?-pregunto el blondo algo intrigado y apenado

-sí que eres Dobe-dijo el azabache mientras sonreía ligeramente por la pregunta del blondo-pues nos dirigimos a suna allí es donde debe estar la siguiente gema-contesto de lo más normal

-¿s-suna?-pregunto el blondo mientras comenzaba a ponerse pálido y temblar por los nervios

-si ¿por qué?-pregunto el azabache intrigado por el repentino cambio de comportamiento del blondo

-es que allí está mi otro hermano mayor-contesto nerviosamente el blondo

-y tienes miedo de decirle todo lo ocurrido ¿cierto?-pregunto el azabache

-estas en lo cierto pero, no es solo eso también sé que va a golpearme por haber huido de casa-contesto con miedo al recordar a su hermano

-así que era eso-contesto el azabache-pues si quieres yo puedo explicarle todo-dijo el azabache de lo más normal

-¿de verdad?-pregunto el blondo con mucha sorpresa-eso sería de mucha ayuda ttebayo-grito el blondo mientras abrazaba a Sasuke-muchas gracias Sasuke-hablo el blondo con mucha alegría

-de nada-contesto nerviosamente mientras correspondía el abrazo- ¿por qué mi corazón late así de rápido?-se preguntaba mentalmente el azabache-a no ser que…no, no puedo enamorarme, no otra vez-pensó el azabache negando ese tipo de sentimientos ya que tenía miedo de que a Naruto le ocurriera lo mismo que a Ino-bueno será mejor dormir porque mañana no descansaremos hasta llegar a suna-dijo el azabache mientras se alejaba de Naruto

-hai-dijo el blondo totalmente sonrojado-creo que ya entiendo porque decidí continuar a lado de Sasuke, fue porque él me gusta, no…yo lo amo, lo amo desde la primera vez que lo vi, entonces no puedo dejarlo ir, ese fue el último deseo de mi oka-chan y lo cumpliré por mí y por ella-pensó con determinación-buenas noches Sasuke-dijo el blondo ligeramente sonrojado

-buenas noches Naruto-contesto el azabache sin mirar al blondo

*Después de haber aclarado muchas cosas y darse cuenta de sus sentimientos Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a dormir…

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Suna Deidara y su acompañante varón iban de camino a Konoha, ya que el doncel había recibido una carta de su tío donde explicaba todo lo ocurrido y decidio aprovechar el mes de vacaciones que tenía en la escuela para ver a lo que quedaba de su familia…*

-mira que mi hermanito es un tonto, ¿cómo pudo dejar a nuestro hermano mayor solo mientras está en coma y a nuestro tío muerto de los nervios?-pregunto el doncel totalmente furioso-en cuanto lo encuentre se va a arrepentir-dijo mientras chocaba su puño contra su mano-y tú-señalando a su acompañante-será mejor que tu hermano no le haga nada pervertido a mi hermanito o tú y tu hermano se las verán conmigo-advirtió con mucha furia al recordar lo pervertido que era su novio y esperaba que su hermano no fuera igual a su novio-¿escuchaste bien Itachi?-pregunto el doncel en tono amenazador

-no te preocupes que a tu hermanito no le va a pasar nada-dijo de lo más normal-pero, a ti creo que no podré contenerme más-dijo el azabache mientras abrazaba a Deidara por la cintura y lo miraba lujuriosamente

-Itachi pervertido será mejor que continuemos porque quiero llegar rápido a Konoha-dijo Deidara mientras se zafaba del agarre de su novio ya que sabía a donde quería llegar y no tenían tiempo para ese tipo de cosas aunque muy en el fondo también lo quería

-lo que digas mi vida-contesto el azabache melosamente

*Deidara e Itachi continuaron su camino ya que tenían que llegar lo más rápido posible a Konoha…

Por otro lado Naruto dormía pacíficamente mientras Sasuke velaba su sueño…*

-no sé lo que me hiciste Dobe pero, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti-admitió al fin mientras veía a Naruto dormir

CONTINUARA…


	8. cap8 Sorpresas y Declaraciones de guerra

~~~~~capitulo 8:"Sorpresas y declaraciones de Guerra" ~~~~~

*Después de un merecido descanso Sasuke y Naruto continuaron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a Suna, claro primero fueron a la escuela de arte donde estudiaba Deidara pero, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que la escuela estaba cerrada, así que Naruto se acercó a un guardia que estaba cuidando el lugar…*

-disculpe, ¿usted sabe por qué está cerrada la escuela?-le pregunto el blondo al guardia

-es que el director tuvo una emergencia y les dio un mes de vacaciones a los estudiantes y maestros-contesto amablemente el guardia

-muchas gracias-dijo Naru mientras daba una reverencia, luego se acercó a Sasuke totalmente desanimado

-y bien, ¿qué te dijo?-pregunto el azabache al ver la expresión del blondo

-dijo que estaban de vacaciones-contesto de manera desanimada-lo que significa que debe estar en Konoha-contesto con tristeza y preocupación

-tranquilo ya verás que pronto solucionaremos esto-dijo el azabache para tratar de calmar al blondo

-no te preocupes mejor comenzamos a buscar al guardián y su gema-dijo Naru sonriendo débilmente para no preocupar más a Sasuke

-de acuerdo-contesto el azabache no muy convencido

*Y así Sasuke y Naruto continuaron buscando al siguiente guardián pero, no lo encontraron y como Sasuke vio que Naruto ya estaba agotado decidió que lo mejor era descansar y buscar algo de comer pero, no pudieron hacer ninguna de esas cosas porque escucharon a alguien gritar el nombre del doncel…

-En el hospital de Konoha-

Cierto pelirojo estaba comenzando a despertar del coma y lo primero que vio fue a su tío Nagato pero, por más que busco no vio a su pequeño hermano Naruto…*

-tío Nagato ¿Dónde está Naruto?-pregunto el pelirojoal no ver a Naru por ningún lado

-Nagato negó con la cabeza-me dejo una carta donde puso que tuvo que acompañar a ese samurái para recuperar las demás gemas, también escribió que lo perdones pero, que en verdad tenía que ir-dijo Nagato con preocupación al ver la cara que ponía Kurama-lo siento sobrino pero, desde eso ya pasaron 6 días y no lo pude encontrar-se disculpó con mucha pena y arrepentimiento por no haber encontrado a Naru-también recibí una carta de Deidara diciendo que estaba viniendo para acá ya que le tuve que enviar una carta donde le explique todo lo que había pasado-informo Nagato-lo siento mucho Kurama-dijo con arrepentimiento y preocupación y preparándose mentalmente para el arranque de ira que iba tener Kurama en 3…2…1.

-MALDICIÓOOOOOOON-grito Kurama fuertemente-ese mocoso…en cuanto lo encuentre le daré un par de buenas nalgadas y a ese samurái lo voy a matar-dijo mientras un aura maligna lo rodeaba cosa que hizo alejar a su tío

-*suspiro* está bien puedes hacer eso pero, será después porque ahora tienes que descansar-dijo Nagato tratando de calmar a Kurama, cosa que no funciono

-no, yo iré ahora mismo por Naruto así que no trates de detenerme-dijo Kurama mientras comenzaba a levantarse

-Kurama no puedes, apenas acabas de despertar del coma y tus heridas todavía no han sanado por completo-dijo Nagato mientras trataba de evitar que Kurama se levante -por favor Kurama quédate quieto nada ganas con alterarte de esa manera- dijo Nagato mientras trataba de calmar a Kurama, cosa que no funcionaba

-no, que tal si ese samurái se aprovecha de Naruto-diciendo esto Kurama comenzó a imaginar cosas que solo lo enfurecían aún más

~~~~~Imaginación de Kurama ~~~~~

-AAhhh-gimio con dolor Naru por las bruscas y forzosas caricias que le daba el samurái-no por favor señor samurái…no quiero hacerlo-suplico Naru con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, los ojos entrecerrados con lágrimas saliendo de estos mientras trataba de detener al samurái para que no lo siga manoseando

-no me importa tu opinión así que quédate quieto o lo hare por la fuerza-dijo el samurái mientras tomaba las manos de Naru y las ponía arriba de su cabeza y luego las amarraba mientras lo manoseaba y lo veía con lujuria

-*sniff* no debí escapar de casa *sniff* y ahora por mi imprudencia me van a violar *sniff* debí esperar a Kurama-nii *sniff*-decía Naru mientras lloraba y trataba de soltarse del amarre-AUXILIO KURAMA-NII-grito Naru antes de que su boca fuera atrapada en un beso brusco y forzado

~~~~~Fin de la imaginación de Kurama ~~~~~

-eso no lo permitiré-dijo Kurama mientras era rodeado por un aura maligna-no permitiré que Naruto sea violado o conquistado por un hombre así tenga que encerrarlo para siempre, no lo permitiré-dijo Kurama gritando con voz de ultratumba

*Kuram siguió luchando por levantarse y Nagato siguió tratando de detenerlo hasta que escucharon el grito de una persona muy conocida y querida por Kurama…

Luego Kurama sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, si sus sospechas eran ciertas y la persona que llego para detener a Kurama era nada más y nada menos que su otro hermano menor, Deidara…*

-NAMIKAZE KURAMA QUEDATE QUIETO DE UNA BUENA VEZ-grito Deidara totalmente furioso haciendo que Kurama se quedara quieto inmediatamente-mira que tome el primer autobús para llegar pronto y te encuentro así de verdad Kurama pareces un niño-dijo Dei ya más calmado pero, regañándolo

-hai-dijo Kurama en susurro

-muy bien ahora-Dei comenzó a abrazar a Kurama-ya estoy al tanto de lo sucedido y sé que hiciste todo lo posible así que no te culpes hermano-dijo con cariño para tratar de calmar a Kurama y darle todo su apoyo-y sobre Naru-chan en cuanto te recuperes iremos los3 juntos a buscar a nuestros hermanos menores-dijo Dei mientras sonreía

-¿los 3?, ¿nuestros hermanos?-pregunto Kurama totalmente intrigado

-en realidad tú y yo iremos por Naruto y la otra persona ira por su hermano-explico Dei y luego vio hacia la puerta-puedes pasar Itachi-dijo Dei

*Kurama se sorprendió al ver al varón llamado Itachi, claro que se molestó cuando tuvo la osadía de abrazar a su hermanito y luego darle un beso en los labios, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y ese tipo había sentenciado el día de su muerte…*

-Deidara ¿hay algo que no me has dicho?-pregunto totalmente furioso por ver tal escena

-con la cara ligeramente sonrojada y tragando duro por ver la cara de Kurama, Dei contesto-etto…pues que Itachi es mi…

-interrumpiendo a Dei mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura Itachi dijo-soy su novio y si me lo permites su futuro esposo-dijo mientras sonreía de lado al ver la cara que ponía Dei

-Itachi te dije que me dejes a mi explicarle, ahora Kurama-nii te va a matar-dijo preocupado por la sentencia de muerte que había declarado Itachi

-pero, Dei-chan ya no podía esperar más además, no creo que tu hermano me mate-dijo el azabache en tono meloso-o tal vez si-dijo Itachi mientras reía nerviosamente al ver la cara de Kurama

-claro que te mato maldito-dijo Kurama mientras se levantaba para encarar a Itachi-y nada de que se casan maldito-dijo Kurama mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara a Itachi-o mejor aún te castro-dijo sonriendo siniestramente mientras se acercaba a Itachi

*Ante esas palabras Itachi trago duro mientras protegía su parte íntima en un intento por protegerla de los instintos asesinos de Kurama…

-De regreso a Suna- *

-NARUTOOOO-grito un varón pelinegro con una sonrisa falsa mientras se acercaba dónde estaban Sasuke y Naruto

-Naru viro a ver hacía el varón-Sai-kun-dijo Naru mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa enorme

-Sasuke solo veía a la escena totalmente molesto-Naruto ¿quién es él?-pregunto con tono molesto y muriéndose de celos

-él es Sai-kun, vivía en Konoha y…-paro de hablar al ver la cara de Sasuke

-¿y?-pregunto algo molesto al saber lo que venía

-Sai se acercó a Naru y lo abrazo-soy Shimura Sai y fui el novio de Naruto-chan-contesto Sai de lo más normal

-así que es tu ex-novio ¿no dobe?-dijo Sasuke en tono furioso

-si fue mi novio pero, ya no lo es ya que ahora él ya tiene a alguien especial-dijo Naru para tratar de calmar a Sasuke

-sí y es uno de los donceles más hermosos claro que tú eres uno de esos donceles Naruto-chan-dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-¿cómo sea?, mejor me voy, no quiero hacer mal tercio aquí-dijo Sasuke sin poder ocultar sus celos

-Teme tú no haces mal tercio y….-Naru dejo de hablar cuando su gema comenzó a brillar y sintió una mirada penetrante así que viro a ver hacía esa mirada y cuando lo hizo se encontró con un doncel pelirojo que al parecer era la persona que estaban buscando ya que tenía un collar con una gema de adorno que estaba brillando mucho-tú eres un guardián ¿no es así?-pregunto Naru sorprendido

-sí-dijo el pelirojo de manera cortante-y para que sepas soy Sabaku No Gaara guardián de la gema Ichibi y futuro esposo de Shimura Sai así que aléjate de él-dijo Gaara en tono amenazador mientras abrazaba a Sai posesivamente y miraba con odio a Naruto

-vaya Dobe parece que tienes un rival-dijo Sasuke con burla al ver la cara de Naru

-Teme-dijo Naru mientras hacía un mohín

CONTINUARA…


	9. cap9 Celos y Sentimientos Revelados

NOTAS: bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo y espero sea de su agrado y me dejen sus sexys reviews

Los personajes son propiedad de masahi kishimoto-sama

Y sin mas que decir les invito a leer

~~~~~capitulo9:"Celos y sentimientos revelados" ~~~~~

*Sasuke estaba muy celoso por tal situación pero, todo eso cambio cuando llego Gaara a declararle la guerra a Naruto y claro que Naru no estaba interesado en Sai pero, sabía que Sai le dijo a Gaara sobre la relación que tuvieron y se notaba que Gaara estaba muy celoso, tanto que lo miraba con odio para nada disimulado y lo único que pudo decir Sasuke empeoro aún más la situación…*

-vaya Dobe parece que tienes un rival-dijo Sasuke con burla al ver la cara de Naru

-Teme-dijo el blondo mientras hacia un mohín-no digas eso o empeoraras la situación-regaño Naru al azabache al ver la cara de Gaara

-yo solo digo la verdad-dijo el azabache de lo más normal-yo vi que se abrazaron, además fueron pareja así que no me extrañaría que ustedes 2 quieran volver a estar juntos-dijo molesto al imaginarse aquello-aunque a mí no me importaría-dijo con odio en sus palabras

-Gaara solo se alejó de Sai y miro con odio a Naru-así que eso planean ¿no?, ¿entonces era verdad que me ibas a dejar Sai?-pregunto Gaara mientras veía a Sai muy molesto

-Gaara yo no te iba a dejar y mucho menos iba a regresar con Naruto, de hecho hace tiempo que no lo veo ni tampoco nos hemos hablado…yo solo me acerque a saludarlo eso es todo pero, si no puedes confiar en mí y le crees a un extraño creo que mejor terminamos-dijo Sai en tono de tristeza mientras veía a Gaara con decepción

-Gaara abrió completamente los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Sai-tú no puedes dejarme, ¿después de tanto vasa dejarme?-pregunto con mucho dolor el pelirojo

-sí, aunque yo te sigo amando pero, no creo poder soportar más esos celos enfermizos que tú tienes y mucho menos que no confíes en mí y a menos que trates de cambiar ese lado tuyo será mejor que te olvides de mí-dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón y luego se acercó a Naru-Naruto-chan en verdad lo siento por todo y fue un gusto verte de nuevo, bueno será mejor que me vaya-se despidió de Naruto y vio a Sasuke con odio

-Gaara solo veía a Sai con tristeza y cuando se perdió de vista se acercó a Naru mientras lo veía con odio-maldito, ¿ya estarás contento?, obtuviste lo que querías y Sai me dejo y todo por tú culpa, ojala y te mueras maldito estorbo, solo para eso sirves-grito el pelirojo destilando odio y rencor hacía Naru, luego se fue dejando a Naru muy herido y con las palabras en la boca

-Naru solo veía a Gaara con mucha tristeza-yo…yo no quería que esto pasara pero, aun así paso-dijo el blondo algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

-tranquilo Dobe es normal que ese doncel este celoso aunque ahora eso no me importa lo que importa es que nos de la gema-dijo el azabache de lo más normal

-Naru viro a ver a Sasuke muy molesto-tal vez para ti no sea nada importante pero, para mi si lo es, además la culpa la tienes tú, con todas esas cosas que dijiste Gaara se enojó-grito el blondo mientras lloraba

-no fue mi culpa que tu quisieras regresar con tú ex-novio-dijo el azabache molesto sin darse cuenta cuanto lastimaba a Naru

-CALLATE-grito el blondo mientras le daba al azabache una fuerte bofetada-eres un tonto…yo no quería regresar con Sai, de hecho yo nunca lo ame, no puedo negar que lo quise pero, cuando me di cuenta de que lo quería no como pareja si no como hermano yo mismo termine con él y ahora que en verdad amo a una persona me doy cuenta de que esa persona es un completo idiota y me arrepiento de amarte porque me doy cuenta de que eres una persona que no le importa lastimar a los demás ahora si me disculpas iré a buscar a Gaara y tratare de enmendar el error que cometiste-dijo Naru mientras se alejaba del lugar

-Sasuke abrió los ojos completamente ante la declaración de Naru-espera yo…-pero, ya era demasiado tarde y Naru ya se había ido, mientras él se maldecía internamente por haber lastimado a Naru otra vez-tsk! En verdad soy un idiota-dijo el azabache muy arrepentido

*Mientras tanto Naru corría para alcanzar a Gaara y en cuanto lo hizo este se detuvo para encarar a Naru…

Por otro lado Sasuke decidió que tenía que remediar su error y fue a buscar a Sai para disculparse y tratar de hacer que recapacite sobre su decisión, cuando Sasuke vio a Sai le grito para que se detuviera lo cual hizo…*

-Sasuke llego donde Sai-lo siento mucho-esa fue su corta disculpa

-¿Por qué?, ¿por lo que dijiste o por terminar de arruinar mi relación?-pregunto Sai con odio nada disimulado

-por todo-dijo Sasuke totalmente arrepentido-no debí decir esas cosas y ahora Naruto está muy molesto conmigo y tú y ese doncel terminaron por mi culpa y en verdad lo siento-dijo con mucho arrepentimiento-pero, por favor recapacita, ¿en verdad quieres terminar tu relación con ese doncel?-pregunto preocupado el azabache

-por supuesto que no pero, Gaara no confía en mi…yo le conté sobre mi relación con Naruto-chan y el cree que yo lo amo, siempre lo ha hecho y por eso siempre esta celándome y eso llega a fastidiar ¿sabes?-dijo con tristeza al saber que Gaara no confiaba en él

-y ¿no amas a Naruto?-pregunto Sasuke aunque de cierta manera ya conocía la respuesta

-no-fue su corta respuesta-no puedo negar que lo quise pero, cuando el me termino y me explico la razón yo me di cuenta de que solo lo quería como un hermano después de eso me mude aquí en Suna y fue aquí donde conocí al amor de mi vida pero, él no me ama y lo sé con solo ver su desconfianza hacia mí-dijo Sai con mucho pesar y tristeza

-pues yo no estaría tan seguro porque después de que te fuiste le dijo a Naruto muchas cosas y luego se fue llorando…él está sufriendo mucho al saber que ha perdido a la persona amada-dijo Sasuke con mucha tristeza-yo creo que los 2 deberían hablar con calma y tal vez así puedan solucionar sus problemas-dijo Sasuke dándole ánimos Sai

-¿tú crees?-pregunto un poco más animado

-sí, anda vamos-dijo Sasuke

-ok-fue la corta respuesta de Sai

-bien entonces será mejor que encontrarlo ya que Naruto fue a hablar con él-informo Sasuke

-entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos-dijo Sai

*Mientras Sasuke y sai comenzaban a buscar al par de donceles estos estaban cerca de un parque, Gaara al escuchar la voz de Naru volteo para encararlo pero, por alguna razón cuando lo hizo se sintió muy mal al ver la cara de Naru pero, aun así decidió decirle muchas cosas que tenía guardadas…*

-¿a qué has venido?, ¿a restregarme en la cara que Sai regreso contigo?, ¿Qué él nunca me quiso como a ti?, ¿a eso has venido?, porque sí es así, será mejor que te largues con él y me dejen en paz-dijo Gaara totalmente fuera de sí mientras lloraba con amargura

-no-fue la corta respuesta de Naru

-no, ¿qué?-pregunto totalmente furioso el pelirojo

-que no he venido a ninguna de esas cosas que dijiste-contesto Naru-y tienes razón Sai no me quiere como te quiere a ti-dijo el blondo totalmente serio

-ante esto Gaara bajo la mirada-así que era verdad-pensó con amargura

-Naru vio la reacción de Gaara y supo que el pelirojo en verdad amaba a Sai, así que continuo hablando-el note quiere como a mí porque a ti te ama como pareja y a mí me quiere como un hermano así como lo quiero solo como un hermano-dijo Naru con una sonrisa sincera

-Gaara subió la mirada y cuando lo hizo se sintió como un idiota porque con solo ver a Naru supo que no mentía pero, quería que se lo volviera a decir-¿en verdad?-pregunto apenado el pelirojo

-todo lo que dije es cierto-dijo Naru con una sonrisa

*Ante esto Gaara abrazo a Naru y este le correspondió el abrazo, luego Gaara se disculpó una y otra vez por todo y Naru siempre aceptaba las disculpas…

Los 2 donceles se hicieron amigos y ya hablaban como si se conocieran de años, cuando los 2 varones los encontraron se sorprendieron al ver lo bien que se llevaban esos 2 pero, Sai tuvo que interrumpir ya que quería disculparse con Gaara…

Por otro lado Gaara en cuanto vio a Sai se acercó y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba…*

-Sai en verdad lo siento…todo fue mi culpa…yo pensé que te perdería…yo lo siento-se disculpaba el pelirojo mientras lloraba

-no Gaara yo lo siento por haberte dejado así perdón-se disculpó Sai

-Sai te prometo que confiare en ti pero, por favor no me abandones por favor no quiero estar solo…no más-suplico Gaara mientras se aferraba a Sai

-no te preocupes mi amor yo no te abandonare nunca-dijo Sai para después besar la frente de Gaara

-¿lo prometes?-pregunto feliz Gaara

-lo prometo-contesto Sai con una sonrisa sincera

*Por otro lado Naru y Sasuke veían la escena pero, Sasuke quería arreglar las cosas con Naru pero, el blondo no le quería hacer caso así que Sasuke lo encaro…*

-Naruto yo lo siento-dijo Sasuke totalmente arrepentido

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿por qué de esta forma?-pregunto muy triste Naru

-porque yo…yo no quiero perderte por culpa de mis estúpidos celos-dijo Sasuke admitiendo por fin que estaba celoso

-¿celos?-pregunto el blondo intrigado-pero, alguien no puede tener celos a menos de que ames a esa persona, entonces tú…tú me quieres-dijo Naru muy sorprendido

-no, no te quiero-dijo Sasuke muy serio

-lo sabía no sé porque me hago ilusiones tontas-pensó con amargura Naru

-al ver la cara de Naru Sasuke decidió terminar de hablar-yo no te quiero porque yo te amo y espero y puedas perdonar mi estupidez y me des la oportunidad de estar contigo-suplico Sasuke con temor a que Naru no lo perdonara y peor que no lo aceptara

-yo te perdono Sasuke y también quiero estar contigo-dijo Naru muy feliz mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Sasuke quien lo recibió gustoso

-gracias Naruto te prometo que siempre te protegeré y te amare-dijo Sasuke mientras hacía más fuerte su abrazo

-yo sé que lo harás Teme-dijo Naru con una sonrisa

-Naruto-dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba a los labios de Naru

-Sasuke-dijo el blondo mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir el tibio y hermoso contacto de los labios de Sasuke

*Gaara y Sai veían laescena muy divertido pero, decidieron darles algo de espacio a esos 2 que por fin habían aceptado sus sentimientos y también habían sellado ese hermoso sentimiento con aquel beso que no fue largo ni demandante pero, fue dulce y lleno de amor…

-En Konoha-

Itachi se salvó la amenaza llamada Kurama gracias a que llego el otro tío de su novio Deidara a detener a su muy "amable" cuñado…*

-tío Kakashi-susurro Kurama muy sorprendido de ver al hermano menor de su difunto padre

CONTINUARA…


End file.
